Living the Bohemian Life!
by RENTheadline
Summary: Roger, Mark, and Benny meet for the first time in that little flat. The others will come in shortly. With the Rent characters, you're always in for a good time!
1. Default Chapter

The door of the loft flung open. A young man walked in, laden down with two burlap bags. Grimy, black rimmed glasses shined as two bright eyes stared out from behind them. He as a normal sized guy, a bit skinny and not as well toned as one would like. Bright blonde hair shot out the top of his head like a flicker of fire. He wore a turtle neck of a dark red, but was hardly noticeable from under the large plaid coat that was pulled loosely on.   
  
He scanned the loft, pulled a frown and shook his head.   
  
"Ah, the city of life!" He said scourfully before letting his bags drop with two great plops.   
  
He pulled at something at his chest and quickly pulled it over his shoulder. It was a strap and at the end hung a hard case. His frown faded suddenly and he swept off to the nearby table, which rocked unsteadily on top it's uneven legs.   
  
The young mans look glowed as he unlatched the case, pushing the top open carefully. Inside rested a camera, along with a few odd instruments all packed into the crumbling foam. Reaching into the case, the man pulled out the ancient camera and grinned.  
  
It was easy to see this thing was like a third limb to him, as he carried it with a great confidence. Bringing it up to one eye, the man fumbled with the controls at the cameras sides. A red light came on.  
  
"December 21st, 5 pm. Eastern standard time, I never thought I'd get here so fast!"   
  
Pausing, he took this time to let the camera cover his surroundings. "New York, 1994. I wonder what it's going to be like with… ah… what's his name?" He questioned, the view of his camera landing on the belongings of his new roommate.   
  
"Roger."  
  
From the door came a voice which made the young cameraman jump. Turning on his heel, and the camera still rolling, the man stared at his new roommate.  
  
Roger was taller than Mark, and considerably more built. He wore a dirty gray shirt with a faded logo on the front. His long plaid pants almost covered two worn looking boots. His spiky brown hair was touched with flicks of gold, and a cold face sat underneath raised brows.   
  
"You must be Mark." was all the man said before stepping in and closing the door behind him. "You'll want to be careful, leaving the door open like that. You're in New York now."   
  
The cameraman, whose name was obviously Mark, studied this man before switching off his camera and setting it carefully on the table. "Ah, a real New Yorker. Yeah, I'm Mark."  
  
"And where is…." Mark started, trying to think of the name of the other roommate.   
  
"Benny?" Roger questioned, leading himself over to the dusty couch in the room.   
  
"Yeah, him."   
  
"No idea. I just moved here." Roger commented with a wicked grin.  
  
Mark laughed and shook his head. "It's good to meet you." 


	2. Ch 1 The gang begins to form!

NOTE: None of these characters belong to me. Anyways…  
  
Yes, I do write my RENT stuff as if they sing things. Whenever something rhymes, you can be assured the characters would sing it.  
  
The next few minutes were more stale than Mark would have liked. Roger seemed to be   
  
the silent type, an obvious difference from the filmmakers boisterous personality. Mark had turned on his camera again, and began strolling around the loft. He was drawn to the window and smiled, thinking about a great documentary on the people of New York he could create here.   
  
The silence broke as the sound of a strumming guitar floated through the air. Mark looked up from his camera.   
  
"You play?" Mark inquired, his voice flowing right with the tune.  
  
Roger sung in a low voice, not raising his eyes from the fender. "Every day."  
  
Not much more was said for a while, Rogers song running shakily through the loft, sometimes running high, sometimes low. Mark kept his camera on Roger for a while before getting a dead glare that caused Mark to slink back top the window like before.  
  
"Nice song." Mark said when the notes slowed down. His eyes turned to meet Rogers.  
  
"Thanks…" Roger replied simply, letting his gaze drop back to the guitar.   
  
Mark muttered to himself. It was hard trying to start a conversation with this guy.   
  
"Ah yes I-…." He started, but was cut off.  
  
The door flew open, a figure bustled through and threw down a bag on the floor. He went to close the door, but another person forced her way through before he managed it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The first guy who came in yelled, whipping around and standing forward.  
  
The second one, a young girl with tears in her eyes, stood forward herself trying to make herself as tall as the man. "You don't understand!" she pleaded with him, shaking her head. A single hand came up, almost close to touching him.  
  
The man scoffed angrily, pointing a finger and giving a sarcastic look to Roger who simply cleared his throat and started down at his guitar. "Our second date. Our SECOND!" He shouted, his face glowing red now, a trail of spit flying high into the air.   
  
The girl snorted, whipping her hand down by her side. "Oh that? Benny, He came onto me." She growled under her breath.  
  
Benny threw up his arms. "You gave him your number and promised him a date tomorrow at three!" He reminded her in a thick low voice. He turned his back, storming into the back of the loft and slamming the make shift door in the back.  
  
The girl now turned to Roger, shaking her head. "He's such a drama queen."  
  
Roger finally made a face, looking up at her. "Ha! And you're not, Maureen?"  
  
His voice faded in a dull note, and the three stood, Mark feeling as uncomfortable as ever.  
  
What?? Benny and Maureen?? Oh no! Who was this new guy, and what is going through Mark's mind?? And when will Roger stop being boring??  
  
Stay tuned and review! 


End file.
